Recent computing trends have shown a movement from traditional desktop computers to mobile computing devices. Mobile computing devices, such as laptops, netbooks, tablets, and mobile phones, provide the convenience of portability and performance that is capable of executing common tasks including e-mail, Web browsing, word processing, photo editing, content consumption, and the like. The mobile nature of these devices, however, poses unique challenges as compared to desktop computers.
Mobile computing devices often store or enable access to sensitive data, such as data related to an enterprise. For example, it is increasingly common for an individual to utilize a mobile computing device for both personal and enterprise-related tasks. As the individual travels (e.g., to/from work), sensitive enterprise data may be exposed to multiple communications networks, including cellular networks and Wi-Fi networks, some of which may be unsecure. This may pose a security threat to the enterprise due to the possibility of enterprise data being inadvertently or intentionally shared by the mobile computing device when away from an enterprise network.
Data security policies and controls for mobile devices are often implemented in an effort to eliminate or at least mitigate the aforementioned and other security-related concerns. These security policies and controls are implemented utilizing an all or nothing approach. Many users opt for the nothing approach if permitted to do so because of the additional overhead imposed by sweeping policies that often adversely affect the usability of their devices for personal data. Typically, however, these security policies and controls are enforced at the expense of decreased usability with regard to access to personal data.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.